Elvira Milton
Elvira Milton was a suspect in the murder investigation of Steven Crowe in Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale), and Dorothy Miller in Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale). She also made a quasi appearance in Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale). She was later killed in A Meltdown (Case #17 of Grimsdale). Elvira was eventually resurrected as a Goddess, after she accepted Hades’ proposal, appearing as suspect in the murder of Vanna Alabama in Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Profile Murder details Elvira was beaten up, and with the assumption of her death, she was stuffed in a coffin, intended for a show, where the coffin is dipped in lava, in hopes that Elvira’s body will perish. However, Elvira was very much alive during the show, releasing a scream, which alarmed the team of her murder. Killer and motives Meera having been a suspect for three other murder cases, knew she couldn’t lie to Hamilton, so admitted to the crime. She told the team that she was the first victim of the slayer, whom he spared because unlike the others, she was grateful for what he gave her. She then started describing how fun her experience is and how big the slayer’s eggplant was. She then told them that she suspected Elvira knew who the slayer was, and so she brought her into her preparation room. Meera confronted Elvira, where Meera mentioned the slayer’s identity. Elvira was shocked, showing that Meera was wrong about what she thought, but since now Elvira knew the identity of Meera’s lover, she had to kill Elvira. She started beating Elvira, and assuming she died, she stuffed her in a coffin, hoping that she’d dispose of the body during the performance, but unfortunately for her Elvira was still alive, giving out a scream when thrown to lava. Meera was sentenced to life in prison. Events Of Criminal Case Scare-Crowe Elvira became a suspect of the murder after the team restored a photo of her with the victim. Hamilton and the player went to inform her of Steven’s death, where she told them that the spirits of the underground told her of Steven’s death. Diego started to show his pity for her, where she told him not to worry as his soul still exists in the world and she can still speak to him, creeping Diego out. She was spoken to again after her love poem to the victim. When Diego asked her why she never told the team she and Steven dated, she replied by saying there is a difference between being in love with someone, and having affection to them. Mentioning Diego’s name, he was shocked as he never told her his name. Where she told them that the spirits told her about their arrival and their details, also revealing she knows Hamilton’s secret. Elvira was later on seen in the case throwing rocks at Adolfo for trying to push Ophelia on telling him details of her encounter with The Virgin Slayer. Elvira was later revealed to be innocent after Simon Armstrong was arrested for the murder. After Hamilton told Mia about what he learnt when eavesdropping on Hamida. Elvira appeared asking them if they can help find her bag, which she lost at the graveyard. After finding it, they gave it to her, where she told she knew they rummaged through it and by their sad faces they must have seen something they wanted so badly but can’t get it, and predicted it must be the ticket to Lana Martyn’s and Dorothy Miller’s concert. Considering she had 4 tickets and none of her friends will be able to come due to death, incarcerated, and stress, she decided to give Mia and Hamilton her three spare tickets. Later on, Elvira sent an Iris message to the team, leading Mia, Hamilton, and Yoyo to freeze in place. But Diego who can’t see through the mist assumed that Elvira was right at front of them, and was confused why the three were shocked. Elvira asked them to come to the graveyard to speak with her. Hamilton and Diego showed up, where Elvira said that Ophelia decided to go through a ritual to recover her memory about her encounter with the slayer, and that they need to send a sacrifice, which has to be a bouquet of orchids, and asked the team to find them for her. After the team found it. They went to the graveyard, where Elvira was announced as the Mistress of the Dark. Elvira pulled off the ritual on Ophelia, which resulted on Ophelia going through a seizure, however Ophelia confirmed that the slayer is not Steven, although the slayer had brown eyes. After Elvira was sent to the hospital, and Diego left Hamilton alone with Elvira, she started talking to him about his secret: Hamilton pushing Edward Ramis to his death. She told him she knows he didn’t mean to do it, especially since he had no control in his body, and that someone pulled off a spell on him which made him do it. When asked if it was Hamad who did it, she replied with no as Hamad considered Hamilton his friend, and the actual culprit was the guy with them, who is called Rhett and also a son of Zeus. Elvira then told Hamilton that he is also a demigod. Anthem of Death Elvira became a suspect after the team found her cult necklace at the party. She thanked Hamida and Hamilton for returning her necklace, and she and Hamida started talked about the greek gods, and Hamida’s ability to see through the mist, even before she started believing in greek mythology. She was later interrogated again, after Hamida found her blood on the victim’s heel. When asked how it ended up on there, Elvira told them that the victim got annoyed by Elvira trying to convince guests to believe in greek mythology, and so she beat Elvira up with her shoe. Elvira was found innocent after Lana was arrested for the crime. Overcooked After learning that Gerard dated three of the slayer’s victims, Diego and Hamilton went to speak to Elvira, and asked her whether Ophelia had a boyfriend prior being raped by the slayer. Elvira confirmed this by saying that Ophelia used to date Gerard Warren, but he dumped her shortly after she got raped by the slayer. Root of Immortality At the beginning of the case, Elvira approached Mia and Hamilton to inform them that she senses a disturbance at Old Valley’s cemetery. After finding out the disturbance was due to a murder, the duo added Elvira to the suspect list, asking her to explain what she was doing outside the Underworld and then before they could ask her if she witnessed the murder, she told them she didn’t. Elvira was spoken to again in order to ask her, who peed on her urns, to arrest the culprit. Elvira assured them that the culprit is already dead and that her husband will make sure they’ll pay, revealing that it was Vanna Alabama, the victim, who did it. When Mia and Hamilton suggested that she killed Vanna, she told them she is a goddess and can kill anyone she wants, and if she killed Vanna, she’d tell them and they can’t do anything about it. Elvira and her cult were in the forest, collecting water from the lake to put out the forest fire, the lightning strike caused. The cult then see Hamilton and Mia falling from the Skye. Elvira instructs the members to form a pack in order to catch Hamilton and Mia once they land. The pack managed to catch Hamilton, but Mia ended up landing in the lake, where one of the members had to swim to get her out, where she was shivering from the cold water. Elvira hopped on the wheel of Mia’s car, and drove Mia and Hamilton to the station, where she parked the car in the station itself. Everyone at the station then surrounded the car, where Hamilton explained to everyone what happened. Elvira heard everything, and started thinking, asking the duo if they were sure that the lightning strike came from Zeus or by Galinda herself, who was hiding something at the cottage. Mia and Hamilton thought about this and decided that they should search the cottage. Elvira then stepped in, and told Mia that Hamilton and Diego should do that, as she needs Mia to save her energy for something important. Mia and Hamilton went to speak with Elvira and her cult, where she told them that the past both Pan and Demeter have been really pissed off over what happened to their children Chad and Lisa. Chad was probably reincarnated due to him being a satyr, but Lisa was forever dead. The forest fire Galinda caused was the last stray to them, and Elvira fears what will happen to Grimsdale, especially since she doesn’t expect that the team will defeat the New Olympians in time before cold winters kill all the citizens of Grimsdale. Elvira then showed Mia and Hamilton golden powder, which Hamilton recognized as Lisa’s ashes, and told the duo that the cult will reincarnate Lisa. For the ritual, the powers a child of Demeter is needed, which is why Elvira asked Mia to come, who then offered to use the moonlight rose she got from Lily Vasiliev to transfer Lisa’s soul to, in order to prevent any more power-hungry mortals/demigods to try hunt her down. Elvira then tried to reach for her flute, but realized that she misplaced it. Mia and Hamilton then searched the graveyard where they found a crate of ritual material which they looked through and found a flute. After giving the flute of Elvira, she played a tone, starting the ritual, where Mia used her powers to revive Lisa, who was confused on how she’s still live. The winds then calmed down, meaning that by bringing Lisa back to life, they managed to make Demeter calm down at least. Case appearances *Scare-Crowe (Case #13 of Grimsdale). *Anthem of Death (Case #14 of Grimsdale) *Overcooked (Case #15 of Grimsdale) *Root of Immortality (Case #55 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery